


Эхо из колодца

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Language of Flowers, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Чоза смотрит на переданный сыном цветок и чувствует себя всё равно что его воплощением. Бледным на фоне недавней вербены, одиноким на фоне трёх нарциссов из прошлого.





	Эхо из колодца

Безутешны те, кто хоронит друзей и близких. Новые надгробные камни с цветами и подношениями, тихие молитвы над ними и дома у алтарей… Осторожные и молчаливые оглядки на тех, кому остались только имена. Тут в пору цинично добавить, что нет тела, нет и охочих до него, а таковых не истребит никакая война, но что до этого тем, кто оплакивал на похоронах пустые гробы или исключительно собственную память.  
  
Акимичи Чоза не уверен в том, как ему теперь себя вести и что говорить. Он растерян и разгромлен не меньше молодых, у которых слёзы через край и глаза от них красны, как недавняя луна.  
  
Одному как-то… не то чтобы непривычно — неправильно, и Чозе иногда кажется, что его имя — исключительно эхо на дне колодца. Кто-то крикнул в него три громких слога, но первые два съедает пустота, и колодец насмешливо отзывается лишь финальным, «Чо-Чо-Чо»…  
  
Иноичи говорил, что наставникам и просто учителям должно дарить нарциссы, и их команда чинно оставляла на могильной плите собственного по цветку; их дети делали то же самое на могиле своего — из того же клана и, к сожалению, моложе… Вот только Иноичи с его советами теперь нет, и Чоза даже не представляет, какой цветок должно преподнести ему самому. Шикаку наигранно отмахнулся бы, мол, чего ты мудрить пытаешься, любой бери, но его могильная плита прямо по соседству и тоже нуждается в каком-нибудь знаке памяти — памяти не для мёртвых, а для живых, чтобы оторвать от сердца и, положив на камень, собирать по крупицам заново.  
  
— Вербена? — с некоторым замешательством тянет Ино, рассматривая мелкие сиреневые цветы на соседних могилах. В руках её тёмно-синие тюльпаны, Шикамару, кажется, тоже буквально вчера вместе с матерью нёс такие же.  
  
— Что, не подходит? — Чоза натянуто улыбается и трёт шею.  
  
— Да нет, просто… Почему-то я так и знала, что это Вы их приносите.  
  
— Я так и не научился во всём этом разбираться, — словно не заметив слов Ино, продолжает Чоза. — Шикаку ещё что-то понимал, но не я.  
  
Ино опускает рядом с вербеной свои тюльпаны и поднимает на него взгляд. Смотрит, почти как Шикамару пару дней назад — с пониманием и сочувствием, на которое в отношении их двоих сам Чоза как-то не решается. Ему скорее хочется извиниться, хоть он и понимает, что не к месту будет.  
  
— Если хотите, Чоза-сан, я в следующий раз помогу Вам выбрать цветы, — улыбается ему Ино. Улыбается хоть и нешироко, но светло, прямо как её мать или Нара Ёшино, приходящие в дом Акимичи, потому что дружба мужей как-то незаметно связала и их. Так же само, в каком-то смысле ужасно навязчиво, эта дружба поступила и с их детьми.  
  
Чоза молча кивает. В конце концов, он сам в своей вербене не уверен, а сходить спросить до этого как-то всё ноги не несли.  
  
Хотя, на самом деле, Чоза не уверен не только в цветах, но и, наверное, во всём, что готовит ему будущее. Но в этом всё-таки предпочтёт вслух не признаваться, нечего своими тревогами мешать молодым, им и своих проблем хватит.  
  


* * *

  
— Это похоже на…  
  
Чоза смотрит на розовато-белый цветок в руке сына и задумчиво потирает подбородок. Он, конечно, не бог весть как разбирается во всём этом, но сейчас готов поспорить, что не ошибётся ни на миг.  
  
— Цветок гороха, — перехватывая слова отца, кивает Чоджи. — Хотя Ино назвала его как-то на свой манер. «Чина» или вроде того.  
  
Чоза смотрит на переданный сыном цветок и чувствует себя всё равно что его воплощением. Бледным на фоне недавней вербены, одиноким на фоне трёх нарциссов из прошлого.  
  
А ещё он чувствует себя с каждым годом всё больше и больше ненужным. Как и многие, наверное, подобные ему. Пережитки былого — двух мировых войн и традиций, которые становятся данью памяти.  
  
Молодые делают то, что старшие считали и, про себя, до сих пор считают невозможным: строят новый мир, единый и для всех равный. Меняют всё под себя и стараются всё собой накрыть, прочувствовать неровности, сгладить их, придать безопасную форму для себя и своего будущего. И для своих детей, которым на фоне собственной жизни желают ещё большего и продолжительного мира, чем тот, что смогли обеспечить родители им.  
  
А что на фоне их стараний и стремлений Чоза? Чоза — одинокий слог из громкой комбинации, которая сейчас принадлежит всецело его сыну и его друзьям. И если сильно повезёт — будет принадлежать их детям.  
  
И, наверное, Иноичи с Шикаку согласились бы с ним: пусть молодые, переполненные планами и надеждами, в своих на первый взгляд невозможных стремлениях преуспеют не просто хорошо, а с твёрдым «навсегда». Потому что чем дольше возможный мир, тем страшнее может быть сменяющая его война, на которой Чоза и подобные ему — те, кто будет жив, но к тому моменту превратится в ворчащую память о былом — смогут лишь в ужасе смотреть в спины детей и внуков и молиться, чтобы их не выпало пережить и хоронить рядом со своими друзьями, засыпая могильный камень тёмно-синими тюльпанами.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Тёмно-синий (или фиолетовый) тюльпан – классический траурный цветок.  
> 2) Вербена – цветок, означающий сотрудничество. К именно трауру в целом никакого отношения не имеет и вообще считается хорошим подарком для коллег и сослуживцев.  
> 3) Чина, она же обыкновенный душистый горошек. Цветок, опять же, не траурный, а просто как символ расставаний. Его можно дарить друзьям или коллегам, которые переезжают или переходят на другое место работы.


End file.
